Increasingly, people are using online services to purchase goods. In a typical scenario, a person seeking to purchase a good, uses a Web browser to find a Web site of a vendor. The person then selects items that the person wishes to purchase. These items are then placed into a shopping cart. When the person is ready to buy the items, the person indicates that the person's shopping is complete and arranges for payment for the goods in the shopping cart.